Rotten
by Apheimos
Summary: Harry Potter is a seer with a secret he needs to tell his father. One problem though, the person who will kill him for telling this secret is not Lord Voldemort. Poem. Crack. Review and comment. Yes, I know it is weird. If you want me to continue let me know ]
1. Chapter 1

READ ME- I wrote this around a poem called the "rotted man". I don't own it. This is a crack, but I hope you enjoy. If you don't understand here is the whole summary. SUMMARY: Pretty much Harry Potter and his family were forced to be on the "light" side by a crazy as hell Dumbledore. When Dumbledore needed to get rid of the Potter/Riddle family he decided to hit two birds with one stone by killing the potter/riddle family and getting a powerful chess piece in his plans (Harry). But this didn't work out because harry remembered (because he had been obliviated along with tom riddle who had gone insane) because he is a seer. So when harry wanted to tell his father what happened he decided to use this event called "Puzzling" which allows wizards to hopefully see their future, but harry tinkered with it letting him show the past. So Harry goes to his father and shows him the truth. Sorry if it is hard to follow =].

Hope you guys like! Review and Comment please. I have cookies and bacon.

Harry was born abreed. Tore from his mother's teet, to starve on the world in which he had to protect. Harry Potter was a wizard, and was bore with tolerance from his living blood. He knew no one, felt nothing. He had dreams of things that little boys shouldn't. Death and sadness, rape to decay. Harry was a seer. He saw what no other did, because a man hid it from him; hid it from everyone.

But seers do not spill prophesies, they wait as an oracle should. So that their prophecy be true, as when Greek prophecies see their due from which they are told. Harry had to wait for the Puzzling. A gift from Merlin himself, forged from the magic inside of their cores. Wizards once they reach the age of 17 get their puzzles. An object which they must solve, and when solve will tell a person what they already know but have not accepted. The future.

So when Harry came to his Puzzling, he molded his magical core to fit into his palm. Harry wanted people to know of things that are hidden that only a seer could see. Harry wanted revenge, but he waited like Oracles do.

He waited in a crowd, as he was the boy-who-lived and he need to show what was to be the future. He had to solve it at the Puzzling in the Ministry. That was what a seer saw, the only one in existence. Harry was waiting for his moment of spot-light so that they may all see. The wizards and muggles. Goblin to elf kind and it would be so sweet seeing that man's face crumble as he was found out by all.

I lifted my body that morning. My dreams had whispered to me tonight. I was ready; I was scared but sure that this was what had to happen. So I got dressed, swung into the fireplace and vanished into the ministry.

The Puzzling had been part of Wizard kind since Merlin. It was like getting your wand, it was introduction to schooling and the Puzzling was the ending to it. Once you formed your "puzzle" you were to try to solve it and once you couldn't you went home and try to solve your puzzle again. The fact of the matter is that only 3% of the wizard population solves their puzzle.

So I came up next to Hermione and Ron this puzzling as they started to form their puzzles. I joined and a mass started to weigh down in my hands as I molded it into shape. Finally it came into a puzzle. I looked it over as Ron and Hermione finished creating their puzzle. I looked at it for a moment before turning a few sides and then…it was solved. The little box opened up in my palms and I suddenly felt sure. Gasps littered the silent room for the Puzzling. People were shocked. No one had ever solved it on their first try, it was unheard of.

Harry vanished with a crack and followed his gut. He found himself on Voldemorts Meeting table in the middle of a Dark Lords meeting.

Voldemort sent killing curses at the boy-who-lived only for them to bounce back. Harry was in a daze as a soft lullaby which has haunted Harry since birth took control of his body.

"**When I was a child of only three**

**The Rotted man came for me**-" harry said in a soft calm voice. Mist formed around him sucking the death eaters into his vision.

"-**late one night from my open door**

**he slowly crept across the floor-**" and voldemort's body suddenly came into view. He was young, very young; a man in his twenties. He was a normal looking man with slick black hair and soft pale skin. He was approaching a young little Harry Potter in his crib that was standing to look at the man.

"-**he took me by the hand and said**

**I'll save you from this life of dread-**" and the scene was not what Voldemort remembered. He remembered cursing the little boy, trying to kill the one thing in the way of his plans, but seeing his younger self pluck up the small boy left his head pounding.

"-**we left the house in the early morn**

**and took his carriage of blackened thorn**

**we rode for hours through thick dense fog**

**to a darkened unlit swamp filled bog**

**where top-less trees with hanging moss**

**were shields from the unseen winter frost**

**the thick wet heat from the dense cool air**

**crept up your back and through your hair-**" and Harry was curled up in Lord Voldemorts lap, nuzzling into the man for warmth. They were driving through fog and snow to Riddle Manor.

"-**he took me to his house of bones**

**on a path laid with cobble stones**

**upon his door hung a head**

**of a child with hair of fiery red**-" and what was on his door was not a rotten head but the head of an angle praying over the doorway. The little angle was clothed in silk and swung the door open for her guests.

"-**his hall was bathed in blood red tile**

**the walls were stacks of flesh in piles**-" and suddenly a scene of voldemort from his present day was there. He was slashing and killing left and right, but just as quickly as the flash came it was gone to show a lovely little manor with a warm home and hearth.

"-**He told me of his protective view**

**and begged that I should join him too**-" and little harry was looking up at the man from a small little chair in the study, what these views were one could only guess. Yet, Lord Voldemort was kneeling before the child and petting through his black hair trying to comfort the child.

"-**He smiled and through his rotted lips**

**I saw a thousand children's fingertips**-" and from Harry's eyes you could see the doubt and unsureness of the man before him, thinking him a liar with a wicked tongue.

"-**He promised me the world would pay**

**and told me that I could stay**

**Then we entered a smaller room**

**and the rotted man gave me a red balloon**-" and it was strange watching the Dark Lord take so kindly to the small boy who leaned against the man the body was destined to kill.

"-**Then I saw my mom through tinted glass**

**The man with her was talking fast**

**The tears were pouring from her eyes**

**The man then held her while she cried**-"and Lily Evans was there, Remus Lupin clutching her trying to get her to move from her dead husbands body.

"-**Then the Rotted man did the strangest thing,**

**He sat down with me and began to sing.**

**A soft nice tune that filled my head**

**With puppy dogs and fresh baked bread**-"and the dark lord was clutching the boy in his arms, kneeled before the boy as if shielding him. He was singing fast into the boy's ear.

"-**It was then I notice that the rotted man**

**Was simply old and had a tan,**-"and like that the boys eyes lit up with something akin to hope as he watched the man be so kind to him.

"-**And then my mom burst in the room**

**The feel of warmth, her sweet perfume**

**She hugged me tight and swore to me**

**From here on out, Dad would let us be.**-"the mist around the death eaters changed, but not showing Lily Evans husband, instead Harry Potters "father figure" was there. Albus Dumbledore was a faint memory on the boy's face as he looked to his mother in hopeful reverie.

"-**No more bruises no more fights,**

**No more screaming in the night,**-"and the scene changed from a little boy holding his mother to a crazy power hungry old man yelling at a couple clutching their child. Dumbledore's words were mute to the Dark lord and his minions but it was clear that the couple was scared.

"-**The rotted man had saved our lives,**

**By taking those who beat their wives,**

**And children that cry when they're dropped,**

**And are beaten senseless until they stop**,-" and Tom Riddle was there, fighting against Dumbledore, trying to get him away from a little boy who was screaming in his mother's chest.

"-**I thank the Rotted man a lot,**

**And never have I forgot,**

**That the thing I feared, saved my life,**-" and Harry was there older, watching as Dumbledore yelled at and beat up a potions master who had not gotten the information he wanted, suddenly obliviating the greasy haired man who collapsed to the ground. Harry looked scared but suddenly clutched his scar in pain before running back to his dorm.

"-**They had found my father with a knife,-**" and then an image of Dumbledore was there. This time the image was slow. Dumbledore had his want pointed at the forehead of a baby Harry Potter. "obliviate" on his tongue twice as he turned to the limp body of Tom Riddle on the floor too.

"-**There are real horrors on this earth,**

**Some are subjected to them at birth,**

**We were saved by a man made of rot,**

**I was lucky, but many are not.** –"and Harry's vision stopped. The Dark lord was shaking, clutching himself as past memories flew back to him. He remembered when Albus Dumbledore cursed him into insanity. Tom Marvalo Riddle had once been a man with a cause, but when he had been obliviated to a point of almost no return he changed. Which was not shocking.

Harry kept his eyes on Voldemort, in hope he would remember who he was. The father he was supposed to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Rotten

I should have gone home:

Simple thoughts were a chase of being which was caught deep in the mind of a boy. His age was young, or young enough to be thought of as an adult. He was settled in a seat, his black moppy hair swinging over magic green eyes. He was a whistler, a man who could sing to the coldest of hearts but crack their glass in its tune. An opera singer in which sung too sweet and loud over the noise of the world which wanted him to be a hummingbird.

Harry's thoughts stilled after a moment to a distant softness. His mother's fiery red hair was snatched from his thoughts as he heard a crack. Harry turned his head up from his chest, eyes dreary as he took in the place around him. The crack had been from the snap and flair of a fireplace, which was the only light in the room. What was he doing here? I did not know, but all my thoughts could think have been the churning of my stomach and the pounding in my head.

Harry didn't know what he had done, or what it had brought for the world in those moments of insanity. In Harry's absence of thought Tom Riddle had done something simple. Now, saying it was simple is in thoughts. That thinking it was simple, that Tom Riddle knew that saying and singing to the crowd was "simple" enough to the man because of his Slytherin decent alone. He could coil the dirt onto a man with his tongue, and right now he was going to peal the phoenix skin off of an old man.

Harry did not know these things; all he cared for was the little elf that was holding a warm stew beneath his nose. Harry lifted himself up from a cloud (though some people call them beds) and set his back against a warm and gentle mantle which lay near. He thanked Dobby who sat down next to his Master (though harry never called Dobby his servant) and watched him stuff his face full of warm soup.

It was a good thing, seeing that little boy eat and be content knowing nothing lay on his shoulders. Only the headache that plagued him and his now filling stomach. What was going to happen now?

_Hello dear readers, this is Aphei. So I have decided to continue on with this story, but what would like to see come out of this story? Tell me through a review or comment! See you next time, which will be soon. The sooner you review the sooner the next chapter. Good luck to you guys and I will see you later!_


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 Burnt Edges

Harry was nuzzling into a book after finding all of the doors locked, and the room held no windows. He didn't mind very much, because he knew that his father was taking care of business. In other words his father was finally being a father. Harry smiled gently into the book listlessly stroking the pages. Only after ten minutes of deep thought did Harry notice that he was holding a potions book. He swiftly put the book down and sat down in the middle of the warm room.

He crossed his legs and closed his eyes. Flashes of color, sound. A warm voice, screaming. Blue, yellow, a nameless color. His father reading him a book before dissapearing. Finally the fog cleared and the three visions, the three paths that laid before him came before his eyes. As a seer could do.

The first path showed the downfall of the "light" side. The world went into a state of chaos before calming into a new better world. His father and his new step-mother would watch over their world before dying. Well, his father dying. Harry would stay and watch the world, be with his spouce and bare a few children along the way.

Harry had nothing against that path, but soon after that thought the next path showed itself. The light side wasn't complelty obliterated. Instead the merged into a good mix. Creatures were given freedom at last. Harry and his father worked hard but grew so much closer than the first path. Harry watched a love blossom between his father and [someone secret ;)] While harry expierienced love with [shhh its a secret ;)]. Though later in life the light rebuilt itself sending the world back into a war.

Before that vision finished though, Harry saw the last path. His father had let the war simmer for a while. The world slowly caught onto Dumbledores insanity and let Tom Riddle become a simble of power and unity. Death eaters were thought of as good police of the world. The world merged together, and with that Harry found love with [coughcough]. Though before his father could find love he had been murdered. Hmmm.

Harry's eyes snapped open and he turned his head to the crackling fire. Which path to choose? (POLL ON MEH PROFILE)

_Hello everyone! This story is about you guys, which path should Harry choose? This story is what you make it, and that is how every chapter is going to work. I am planning on making another story maybe about naruto/bleach/one piece. Who knows? This will be finished first though. REVIEW And tell me what you think!_


End file.
